Scare Me
by Wyoming
Summary: Something seemed to do a sort of flip flop thing in his chest when she touched him. It was something he hadn’t felt in a long time, not since Stacey." Songfic to “Scare Me” By Kenny Chesney. HC


Title: Scare Me

Author: Wyoming

Rating: T

Pairing: House/Cameron

Warnings: None, it's a bit ooc.

Summary: Something seemed to do a sort of flip flop thing in his chest when she touched him. It was something he hadn't felt in a long time, not since Stacey. Songfic to "Scare Me" By Kenny Chesney. HC

It was their vacation. They all had a week off, and they were offered a shore house on the beach of Ocean City. It was much calmer than Atlantic City, much calmer than he'd like to admit. They were given the option to go to the shore house. Chase bailed on account of his mother in the hospital, and Foreman had other plans. It was only House and Cameron who had taken Cuddy up on her offer, and neither of them suspected that the other would be there.

House had been positive that Cameron hated the beach, that was, until she showed up clad in her most appropriate beachwear; Shorts, tank top with a very noticeable bikini underneath, and flip flops. He remembered her walking in, he had been watching TV and the look of shock on her face was mirrored in his.

"What are you doing here?" House asked first, breaking the silence. He'd taken this opportunity to get away from Cameron, to stop thinking about her. Apparently, that wasn't going to happen anymore. Hell, they were living in the same house for a week. She was now going to be the first thing on his mind the entire time that he was there.

"I'm taking my vacation, what are you doing here?" she countered, a puzzled, yet slightly amused look on her face.

"Taking advantage of the free goods, figured there would be some good looking hookers in Ocean City," he said, trying to hide the real reason he was here.

"Right," Cameron said as she moved to the next room, only to find that there was only one bedroom. She sighed and then came back into the living room. "Guess I'll be sleeping here," she said as she sat her bag down next to the couch.

"Last one here's the rotten egg, you're the rotten egg, so yes, you'll be sleeping here." House said as he pointed to the couch he was sitting on.

Cameron came over to the couch and sat down next to him. She looked over at him and studied him. "Why are you here?" she asked again. He glared over at her.

"I already told you, I'm taking advantage of the free goods, and having hopes that there are good looking hookers." He wouldn't budge, but Cameron could tell he was hiding something.

"You either wanted to get away from Princeton, or someone at the hospital. Which one was it?"

"It was you, I wanted to get away from you and your sunshine and puppies way of living, you're annoying. Okay? Can you stop interrogating me now?" He had somewhat told her the truth, but he was lying about why he wanted to get away from her.

"Okay House, whatever you say. I'm going to go get some food for the week."

House nodded and watched her leave the house. This would be interesting, a week with Cameron, the girl he'd always wanted to figure out since the day her resume hit the desk.

_I'm not afraid of lonely  
I've gotten good at being that  
Ain't seen nothin' that could hold me  
Say good-bye and don't look back_

_Running, always ready  
Feel as strong and steady  
But you scare me_

"House," she whispered lightly, touching his shoulder lightly to wake him.

"What?" he asked. He was reminded of the night she'd come to his apartment to wake him, and how beautiful she'd looked in the light, but he pushed that thought away and looked up at her.

"You should get to bed, I want to go to sleep, you dozed off."

House nodded and then got up, but he didn't go to bed. It was way past midnight and he couldn't think of anything else to do other than to take a walk.

It was hard walking on the sand when his cane sunk into the sand, so he popped an extra two vicodin and continued his walk down the beach, the moonlight reflecting off of the ocean was his only light. He had on a pair of khaki pants and a hoodie. He strolled down the beach, letting his mind wander, but it only wandered to one thing, and that was Cameron. No matter how many times he changed the subject in his mind, the subject was always somehow related to Cameron . He was starting to admit to himself that he had feelings for her.

_Took a long walk after midnight  
Trying to make sense of it all  
Tried to catch a glimpse of my old life  
But your face was all I saw_

Cameron was a very curious person. She loved to delve into things that didn't pertain to her at all, but she had a very piqued interest when it did involve her, and she knew that this one involved her. She followed him to the beach, and made sure to stay up the beach a little, not by the water where he was. She had on a pair of pajama pants and a hoodie to go with it. She watched him as he walked, and was following him for a good half an hour before she realized that he'd stumbled over something and fallen into the sand.

"Damn shells, ugh I should have warn shoes," House said as he looked down at the sand. He inhaled a sharp breath when he felt warm and delicate hands on his shoulders. He grabbed onto the outstretched hands in front of him and was helped up. He looked up to see who it was that was helping him, and he was surprised to see piercing blue-green eyes staring up into him. Something seemed to do a sort of flip flop thing in his chest when she touched him. It was something he hadn't felt in a long time, not since Stacey. This felt even better that Stacey.

"Are you okay?" Cameron asked, as if she hadn't been following him for the past half hour.

"I'm fine, why are you stalking me? Are you going to rape me? Do I need to call the police?" House asked sarcastically.

Cameron sighed and rolled her eyes. She was wrong to hope that he would be nice to her, if not more, than as just a friend. "Well it would be particularly easy to rape a cripple, wouldn't it?" she asked him with a small smirk on her lips.

"Hey!" House said in a low voice as he narrowed his eyes, tilted his head towards her and then pointed a finger at her with the hand that held his cane. "You're learning from me, aren't you?

"Well seeing as I've spent so much time around you I don't see how I couldn't learn from you." Cameron brushed the sand off of him, making him feel the warmth of her hands.

"Why do you like me?" House asked, looking down at her as she stood back up.

"Because I just do, okay? I'd rather not talk about this right now."

"Why, have a hard day or something?" he asked.

"No, I just wasn't expecting you to be here. I did this to get away from you too. I thought maybe a week away would clear my thoughts and I'd get over you."

House looked down at her with his brilliant blue eyes and noted how beautiful she looked in the moon. With a heavy sigh, he finally said something he knew he didn't want to say. "I don't want you to get over me."

_Blue eyes staring through me  
Baby, what are you doing to me  
You (never felt this before, it's all brand new to me, never known anyone) scare me  
You (i'm doing what i said i would never do, too late to stop it now) scare me_

Cameron looked up at him with a puzzled look on her face. She brushed the sand off of her hands and thought of anything coherent to say. "You uh….you don't love me," she told him. It was a fact she knew very well.

"I don't. But… I'm sick of being lonely."

"So I'm the rebound girl? The one that happens to be there when you feel like you need a romp in the bedroom? House, I'm so tired of this, I'm so sick of you using and abusing me." She started walking away, her arms at her sides and her hands balled into fists.

"Allison."

The use of her first name startled her. He hadn't heard him use her first name since their interview. She turned around and looked up into his eyes.

"You just…you scare me, Allie. You want a commitment. I've been contemplating if I can give that to you. I think I want to try." His eyes had looked anywhere but her, they had taken a liking to the sand beneath his feet. Cameron walked back up to him and gazed into his eyes for a minute before wrapping her arms around him in a hug. He hesitated, but wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. Cameron let out a deep sigh, finally able to enjoy his warmth.

House pulled away and lifted his hand up. He placed two fingers under her chin and made her look up at him. He gave her a small smirk and then leaned down and brushed her lips against his. She responded almost immediately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him flush against her. The kiss became heated, and after a few minutes they needed to pull away for air.

"The hookers here are ugly," Cameron said with a smirk before leaning in to kiss him again. They let it go a moment before House pulled away.

"I know."


End file.
